


My Muddy Valentine

by FloralFinisher



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/FloralFinisher
Summary: You spend Valentine’s Day helping Sam find treasure somewhere in an Asian jungle.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganndrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganndrake/gifts).



You had held your own most of the way, and soon the light shower turned into pouring rain. It didn’t hinder Sam’s enthusiasm one bit, and he kept trudging through the muck to find the lost temple. Out of all the places you had been with Sam and Nate during their hunt for Avery’s treasure years ago, you had never been to Asia before.

The terrain seemed to hold up, until your foot plunged deep into the thick mud. Wearing shorts and a midriff tank top had helped you stay cool in the humidity, but now you could have won a wet t-shirt contest with the amount of water pouring down.

“Careful, it gets slippery here.” he comments. You hadn’t noticed and soon your feet sleep out from under, sending you rolling down a muddy hill and into a deep puddle of water.

“ _AH SHIT_.” you curse.

So much for spending Valentine’s Day out and about.

“Are you okay?” Sam manages in between fits of laughter.

“Aside from having mud in my shorts, I’m fine.” Your top keeps falling down on one side from being so soaked as you pull it up to keep your bra from showing. “Why don’t you come—“

You hear him curse while the sound of something smacking into the mud followed. He ends up next to you in the puddle. “…join me.” you finish. He chuckles, appearing to be rather content while sitting next to you. You couldn’t help but laugh anyway.

Pulling yourself into his lap, you kiss him on the lips. Both of you were soaked from the rain that had slowed down for the moment. It wasn’t the most romantic spot in the jungle, but being anywhere with him was good enough for you.

He pulls away, gaze still fixed on you.

“I think we’re gonna have to cut this adventure short, come back when it’s not pissing outside. When we get cleaned up I’ll make it up to you. You can tell Sullivan we didn’t find anything shiny for him.”

You laugh, pressing your forehead against his and holding him close.


End file.
